


Nep

by GoggledGamer9267



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Master/Servant, Mildly Dubious Consent, One Shot, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 22:12:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoggledGamer9267/pseuds/GoggledGamer9267
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was the first lemon I ever wrote. I think I improved from this, but I want to see what you guys think of it. Nep all alone in the world. All his has are his powers and friends. His friends are the closest thing he has to a family. He will always protect them. However, what happens when what he holds dear is taken away from him by the Captain of a special unit in the royal guards?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nep

“Nep, come on wake up!” a voice yelled. Nep groaned and sat up from under his tree. He was having a wonderful dream. He thought his barrier would make him invisible. Apparently not. Nep yawned and stretched out his muscles. Why must Sera be so loud? Nep thought as he turned around to see said female.  
“Good you’re awake. The others are waiting for us at the grass fields,” Sera said pulling Nep into a stand. Nep only nodded and followed Sera. He was still tired. It must be from the magic training. When the duo reached the grass fields, there were three other kids there.  
“There you are Nep,” one of the kids said.  
“I bet he was dreaming about the prince,” another said. This made Sera chuckle and Nep blush.  
“Moni, Alex, t-that’s not true!” Nep shouted. The others only laughed.  
“Then why is your face red?” the third child asked.  
“Maya that is none of your business!” The laughing continued.  
“Anyway you ready for some more magic training?”  
“Yeah, but can we not make it so long? I’m still tired from last time.” The others nodded. The group suddenly spread apart. Nep stood at the edge of the grass field as the other four were in the center with weapons drawn.  
“We won’t hold back this time!” Maya said holding her slingshot. Nep rolled his eyes.  
“You say that all the time. Let’s just get this over with.” Maya growled and launched a stone at him, Nep smirked as his eyes glow a light purple. He stuck out his hand. A purple shield appeared in front of him deflecting the stone.  
“Take this!” Sera yelled planning to attack him from behind. Her wooden sword deflected revealing another shield.  
“My turn,” Nep said. Two large assassin blades made of wood appeared attached to his hands. He struck her. Sera jumped back. Nep ducked down to avoid the giant toy hammer swung at him.  
“Damn,” Moni said.  
“You’re all too slow.” Nep suddenly disappeared while Alex was attacking.  
“Where’d he-?” Alex said.  
“Behind you.” The group attempted to jump away but they couldn’t move. They were being bounded by their own shadows.  
“I win,” Nep said. Suddenly, there was the sound of a group of people walking. Nep quickly released his friends and hid his weapons. A group of knights surrounded them. Some of them had on noble threads while the others wore royal armor.  
Why the hell are the special unit knights here? Why are the knights here period?! Wait does that mean he’s-  
“Hello children,” a voice said. The voice made Nep blush. It was who he was spying on for two years now.  
“Who the hell are you?” Sera asked. The man the voice belonged to laughed.  
“I am head knight of the special unit, Sir Fang. Shouldn’t you children be more respectful?” the man said.  
“Respectful my ass,” Nep said before his friends bowed down. Fang stared at him.  
Just remember what the royal family did to you. He’s one of their pets. Nep glared at the knight. He hated the royal knights. He hated the royal family. He wanted them all to burn in hell.  
“You little punk-,” a knight said.  
“That’s enough,” Fang said. He walked closer to Nep. Nep growled and let his weapons appear again. Only this time, they were real weapons.  
“Stay away from me,” Nep said. Fang laughed again.  
“You think you can beat me?”  
“I know I can. The special unit is nothing but weaklings. They’re leader is even weaker. I can take you on no problem.” Nep’s eyes seemed to contain hate for the man.  
“Fine. I accept your challenge.” Fang took out two swords and was prepared to fight.  
“Whenever you’re ready. I’ll let you strike first.” Nep smirked. Fang smirked as well and began the fight. Nep deflected each of his attacks. Fang was looking for an opening. Nep found many. He struck Fang’s side, ripping his shirt. Fang jumped back. He was panting while staring at Nep. He was shocked when he felt blood trickle down his side.  
“Impressive,” Fang said. Nep stayed silent. Fang smirked and continued the fight. Nep kept deflecting his swords. Suddenly, things got dizzy.  
Crap. I’m getting tired. Nep’s movements slowed. Fang found his chest wide open. He almost stabbed Nep. Nep’s eyes glowed and blocked the move. His blade glowed purple. They grew a little longer. Nep was suddenly surrounded by a purple light and disappeared. He reappeared behind Fang and almost stabbed him in the back. Fang moved out the way.  
“Come Yusai,” Nep said automatically. A circle filled with markings appeared on the ground under his feet. A huge black demon appeared.  
“Attack.” The demon did just that. Fang dodged every strike. Nep took it as his chance to stroke Fang from behind. It deflected. Fang smirked stabbing the demon. The demon howled and disappeared.  
“My suspicions were correct. You are a user of magic,” Fang said. Nep’s eyes returned to normal.  
“Take him.” Nep’s friends sprang into action. Maya attempted to hit the knights in the face while the others fought the knights off.  
“Run,” Sera said. Nep couldn’t hear her.  
“Nep!” Moni and Alex yelled.  
“He won’t be going anywhere,” Fang said holding Nep. The kids stopped. Fang’s blue eyes darkened.  
“You kids don’t know this boy. You’ve never met him.”  
“S-stop…” Nep said.  
“You never knew he was in this village.”  
“Stop.”  
“You never knew he existed.”  
“I said STOP!” Nep’s eyes glowed again and made purple spikes come out the ground.  
“Too late.” The kids’ eyes matched Fang’s. They had already forgotten. Nep started crying.  
“No, no, no!” Nep turned towards Fang. His eyes were now filled with murder. He ran towards Fang.  
“DIE!” Nep kept attacking him. Fang dodged every move. A spike would occasionally attack him. Nep bonded Fang to the ground.  
“You really want to kill me don’t you?”  
“You damn royals took everything from me. Die in hell!”  
“I see you.” Nep froze.  
“W-what?”  
“You gaze at me when you think I’m not looking. You always watch from the garden. Like you have watched me, I have watched you.” Nep was frozen on the spot. He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t move. He stared at Fang in the eyes. Fang’s eyes were dark again.  
“Come with me.”  
~~~~  
Nep sat in Fang’s room. He wanted to die. He lost his friends and family. He lost his reason to live. He made a blade appear on his hand. A hand grabbed his just as he was about to end it all.  
“I don’t think so,” Fang said. The weapon disappeared. Nep tried to take his hand back, but Fang’s grip was too tight.  
“Die!” Nep yelled.  
“I rather not. The prince told me you were my responsibility, so I have to deal with you before that.” Nep growled.  
“Just calm down.”  
“I envy you.”  
“Huh?”  
“You get to use your magic freely. You don’t have to deal with the pain I go through. I have to live my life as a slave now. I would rather die than become that. I have to live by pain and revenge, but you get to live freely and do what you damn hell feel like. I envy you. You should die because you have such freedom.  
“My family was killed by the royal family. MY friends will never remember me now because of you. You all should be damned to hell!”  
“Just how old are?”  
“I’m only sixtenn.” Fang loosened his grip. A sixtenn year old had to go through all of this? It was pure sadness. Fang smirked. It was beautiful.  
“Your heart is so cold for one so young.” Fang’s hand ran across Nep’s chest. Nep froze again.  
“I wonder if I could warm it up a little. You seem so fragile. I hope I don’t break you.” Nep started to back away. Fang’s eyes darkened and ice began to form on the bed.  
“Don’t back away. It’s not nice. I wanna play with you.” The ice went up to Nep’s legs and stopped him from moving.  
“You’ll be my new pet. I need to punish you from earlier. That scratch really hurt.” Fang pinned Nep to the bed and smiled. “Will you call me master?”  
“Never,” Nep said trying to fight Fang off of him. Fang only held him tighter.  
“You will call me master.” The ice surrounded Nep’s wrist. He was no longer able to move.  
“Die!” Fang only shook his head.  
“This would be so much easier if you didn’t fight it.” Nep was about to respond, but Fang kissed him. His body froze. The kiss was really intense. Fang forced his way into Nep’s mouth with his tongue. Nep tried to fight back a moan. He failed. Fang pulled away.  
“That wasn’t so hard was it? Now call me master.”  
“No.” Fang then kissed Nep’s neck. Nep groaned. His body began to heat up. Fang suddenly bit the skin in his mouth causing Nep to gasp. 

Fang’s hand went under what Nep called a shirt. He started to toy with his nipples (I really hate that word) as they hardened. Nep moaned and started panting. Fang smirked and ripped the shirt apart.  
“That’s better,” Fang said and started kissing down Nep’s chest. He softly bit the skin while doing this. Nep moaned even louder. Fang started to bite and suck on one of Nep’s little pink buds. Nep hissed. All his blood rushed down to his hardened member. Fang chuckled.  
“Will you call me master?”  
“N-no!” Fang started sucking on the other pink bud. His hand went down into Nep’s pants and started stroking his member. Nep groaned.  
“Say it.”  
“No!” Fang kissed further down. He bit down on Nep’s naval. He knew he drew blood. Nep screamed.  
“Say it.”  
“Hell no!” Fang removed Nep’s pants. Nep gasped as cold air swept over his erection. Fang smirked and licked Nep’s member.  
“M-m-,” Nep was trying to fight it, but the pleasure he was receiving was too strong. His breathing became uneven. Fang kissed the head of his member before engulfing it whole.  
“Master!” Nep yelled. Fang moaned. He loved the sound of Nep’s voice. His moan sent vibrations up Nep’s spine. Nep gasped at the feeling and continued panting.  
“Master please!” Nep yelled. Fang released his mouth and grinned. He loved the sound of Nep’s surrender. He began to remove his clothes. He relieved his own member of his pants. He immediately thrust into Nep’s tight entrance causing Nep to scream. The pain was unbearable. Fang kept pounding into the young boy. Nep’s screams grew louder.  
“Again. Say it again!” Fang demanded.  
“Master!” Nep said as Fang hit a bundle of nerves deep inside of him. It had him moaning and begging for more.  
“Such a responsive pet,” Fang panted. He began stroking Nep’s member in time with his thrust. Nep was close. Fang was close as well.  
“Master!” Nep yelled when he came. The white substance covered Fang’s fingers. He let Nep lick them as he continued to thrust. Nep moaned some more. Fang released only seconds later.  
Both males were panting out of exhaustion. Nep felt sore all over his body. The icy bonds were removed. Fang pulled back the covers of the bed and dragged the boy under them with him. He removed himself from Nep.  
“Good pet. Now, listen very carefully. I will teach what you need to know to survive in this world. You are to obey me and only me. You will be my perfect little pet. If you disobey, I will have to punish you. I don’t want to do that now. So always do as I say, understand? Don’t even think that killing yourself will get you out of this.”  
Nep silently snuggled deeper into Fang’s chest. He loved and feared this man at the same time. All was forgotten about his hate for the man. He looked up at Fang’s eyes.  
“Yes master.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is seriously the first lemon I've ever written. I remember how hard I blushed while writing it XD! i always pictured Nep as this cute teen with a dangerous side or something to that effect. I really think I've gotten better in my writing, but I'm still happy I wrote this piece.


End file.
